Naruto trip to the past
by Shaman Hunter
Summary: MY FIRST FAN FIC DOING MY BEST Naruto in the past find out how there will be paring NarutoXHarem oh chapter 3 as been edit sorry for chapter 3
1. LIGHT THEN IN THE PAST?

MY FIRST FAN FIC DOING MY BEST

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN AN WAY.

The throbbing began to ebb away slowly, the harsh pain fading with the darkness.

'Where am I?'

Naruto woke up in a white room in Konoha hospital.  
>"Naruto". A faint voice call when the blond boy open his eyes he saw Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke.<br>'SASUKE but he left wait Sasuke and Sakura look like there young again from about five years ago'. The now thirteen yeary old blond thought in his head then Kakashi say."Naruto are you okay we were worried about you?" "What happen what going on?" Naruto said. "When we were in the land of the wave you past out when we defeted Zabuza and Haku we came back to Konoha, we took you to the hospital you were unconscious for three weeks."  
>Sakura said. "Wait how old am I ?" Naruto asked. "Thirteen dobe what got brain damage too." said Sasuke Naruto ran to the bathroom to see himself when he was thirteen year old then he realized he was thirteen years old and then Naruto scream so loud that the screams were heard all the way to Suna in the land of the wind.<p>

WELL HOW THAT MORE NEXT CHAPTER FIND OUT HOW NARUTO WAS SENT TO THE PAST.


	2. THE REASON NARUTO IN THE PAST

ON WITH NARUTO DO NOT OWN NARUTO NEVER WILL

"Naruto what wrong?" Kakashi ask Naruto. 'What happen how am i n the past i better not tell anyone.' Thought Naruto "Nothing Kakashi sensei just thought about something it okay." lied Naruto thankfuly kakashi bought it and said. "Okay Naruto good glad your okay the nurse said you can leave in the morning so tire to relax okay." "Okay Kakashi sensei I be fine but what happen to the mission did we fail." Said Naruto already knows what happen. "No Naruto we did keep Tazuna safe Inari and the villge then went up to defeted Gato men he took your advice and stop crying and did something you know the bridge after it was finish they name it THE GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI BRIDGE." Kakashi said to the young blond Naruto suprise he never know they name the bridge after him the smile met his face and said. "Great I am glad that Inari stop crying he was brave and now when every hears it I be one step closer in being hokage." The blond boy said." That great Naruto now then I want to meet you all tomorrow at training ground seven at 8:00 AM on the dot" Kakashi told them even though Naruto knew he will be two hours late. "HAI sensei" They all said then Kakashi left in a whirl of leaves.

(IN NARUTO HOUSE THE NEXT DAY MOURNING )  
>Naruto pacing around the house wondering how was here when he remeber something that happen to him.<p>

(FLASHBACK)

NARUTO WALKING HOME AFTER COMING BACK FROM A ESCOURT MISSION BUT THEN HE SAW A MAN IN A BLACK COAT WITH RED CLOUD NARUTO THINKING HE WAS PART OF THE AKASUKI FOLLOW THE MAN TO THE GATES NARUTO TRIES TO STOP THE MAN BUT A LIGHT APPEARS AND HE HEARD THE MAN SAY "NARUTO CHANGE THE WORLD BUT YOU MUST FACE NEW TRIAL IN YOUR PAST.

(FLASHBACK END)

' I wounder who that guy was his black clock had red spirl not clouds?' Naruto decided to deal with this later so he need to get ready to meet Kakashi.

Naruto went to shower and got dress in his orange jumpsuit which he hates because he will be a walking target he told him sefl he need to change his looks.

(IN TRAINING GROUD SEVEN)

Naruto arrive Sasuke Sakura came ten minutes later befor Naruto knew his sensei would be late so he went to a tree to lay down to sleep and to think Kakashi arrive two hours late. "Yo" "YOUR LATE KAKASHI SENSEI" said Sakura and when she scream woke Naruto who want to tape her mouth for waking then he saw Kakashi has arived "Sorry i was walking town when..."  
>"NO I DON'T TO HEAR YOUR LAZY EXUCSES KAKASHI SENSEI" yell Sakura " Your lost it a get story well now I call you here beacause of the Chunin exam in two week"<br>"What are the chunin exam sensei" said Sakura "I have heard of them it when genin become chunin right" Sasuke said "That right Sasuke now I want to make sure you ready by training you guys" "Why sensei you only trained use one time why now ." said Sakura 'Because the hokage want me to for your training low and he said he take my new Ichi Ichi book I just got.' thought Kakashi "Because you know all of the genin form all around or coming and i want to make sure you ready I teach you how to walk one water okay"  
>everone but Naruto look surprise when Kakashi walk on the river he told them to how to walk on the water and said "Now start and do your best oh don't fall in the water cold now GO"<br>all three ran the the river Naruto the smart boy as he is pretend to fall in to the water after five seconds but going up ever two second each time one week past and all three can now walk on the water with ease Naruto know what he going to do he will stop Sasuke from leaving this time

WHAT WILL HAPPEN DURING THE EXAM WILL NARUTO FAIL OR LOSE KEEP READING


	3. THE CHUNIN EXAM

I DO NO OWN NARUTO AT ALL NEVER WILL

YEAH FIRST FIGHT

(TRAINING GROUNDS SEVEN)

Sasuke Sakura Naruto are in training ground seven beacause Naruto and Sasuke are having a spar with. "I am going win Sasuke-Teme because I got a surprise." said Naruto, Sasuke did not say a word but charged at him then Naruto jump over the kick to punch Sasuke but he dodge Naruto then charge at Sasuke he got a hit on him but then Sasuke went for a punch

. Naruto side step out of the way then push Sasuke to the floor (like what rock lee did to Naruto) but Sasuke use his hand to slide on the ground to kick Naruto. Naruto grab the kick and threw him in the air then the made a seal and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

then one Naruto came the smoke then they both jump up to kick Sasuke down then the real Naruto went to the floor the point his hand up in a fist then it hit Sasuke back, then Naruto throws Sasuke saying "give up"

but Sasuke got up and use his sharingan with to tomos then Naruto was gone he can't see him then Naruto punch Sasuke in the ribs "Damn" Sasuke said then Sasuke cough up blood then fell to the floor Naruto pick up Sasuke then leaves with a dumbfound Sakura to bring Sasuke home then to rest for tomorrow exam

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's house)<p>

Sasuke woke up with a pain in his ribs remembering the spar with Naruto then Sasuke was mad to lose to to Naruto the dead last of the class. 'Damn how can I lose to Naruto he a dobe has he got stronger then me no it impossible but how did he get strong and so fast I did not see him not even my sharingan could not see him.' Sasuke thought he push his thoughts aside for tomorrow the chunin exam.


	4. THE DREAM

I DON NOT OWN NARUTO OKAY NEVER WILL

(Naruto Dream)

"Naruto come here" Sasuke said Naruto walk up to Sasuke he just put a rasengan threw Sasuke now he is dying."Sasuke don't die please no don't die I am sorry please no." Naruto said while crying at the same time Sasuke now cough up blood then place his to finger on Naruto eyes then a red glow is going threw Sasuke eyes threw Naruto eyes Sasuke put his hand down. "Sasuke what just happen what did you do." A now tearing Naruto "I gave you my blood line Naruto your my best friend don't die okay you Dobe."  
>Sasuke said then cough up more blood then Naruto yell "WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE NO TAKE IT BACK DO NOT DIE PLEASE YOUR MY BEST FRIEND TOO PLEASE NO."<br>Sasuke then smile a real smile then tears meet his eyes then he shut his eyes then passed away "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY WHY DID IT HAVE TO COME TO THIS I DIDN'T DO ANY BETTER NOW I MADE IT WORST I AM A LOSER I COME BACK TO THE PAST BUT I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND WHYYYYYYYYYY DID YOU CHOSE ME I SUCK WHY DID YOU USE ME WHY...

(Naruto House)

Naruto abruptly wakes up now dry tears in his eyes Naruto went to get some water then he thought. 'What was that it can't be a dream it felt real but that didn't happen did it no was it something in the future damn I don't know it was so real well I better go back to sleep.' Then Naruto went to his room laid down and went to sleep litte did he know sasuke had the same dream too.

(Sasuke dream)

"Naruto come here" Sasuke said Naruto walk up to Sasuke he just put a rasangan threw Sasuke now he is dying."Sasuke don't die please no don't die I am sorry please no." Naruto said while crying at the same time Sasuke now cough up blood then place his to finger on Naruto eyes then a red glow is going threw Sasuke eyes threw Naruto eyes Sasuke put his hand down. "Sasuke what just happen what did you do." A now tearing Naruto "I gave you my blood line Naruto your my best friend don't die okay you Dobe."  
>Sasuke said then cough up more blood then Naruto yell "WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE NO TAKE IT BACK DO NOT DIE PLEASE YOUR MY BEST FRIEND TOO PLEASE NO."<br>Sasuke then smile a real smile then tears meet his eyes then he shut his eyes then passed away.  
>'So long Naruto your A best friend any one could have please don't be sad Naruto you this power not in my ways but your ways to keep people safe even if they hate you Naruto farewell Naruto my best friend'<p>

(Sasuke House)

Sasuke abruptly wakes up now dry tears in his eyes Sasuke then he thought 'what was that it felt so real I would never cry nor is Naruto my friend what going on it felt so real I am even crying in my sleep I won't die till my brother dies by my hand and I will never give Naruto the sharingan he not worth nor and uchiha I better get some rest for the chunin exam in the morning.' With that Sasuke went to sleep to get ready for the exam in morning.

WHAT WAS THAT DREAM WAS IT THE FUTURE OR JUST A DREAM YOU TELL ME WHAT IT IS AND I MAKE IT HAPPEN DREAM OR REAL DON'T FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE SEE YOU LATER


	5. NEW SHINOBI KOHAKU AMAYA MONDAIJI TAKUMI

Naruto and Sakura are walking in the street when a rock fallows then Naruto says. " Come on Konohamaru that the worse one yet." Then Konohamaru comes out and his team and Konoharmaru says to Naruto that he said he play ninja but Sakura says. " A ninja playing ninja ha don't make me laugh." Then Konohmaru looks at her then Naruto then told he that was his girlfriends then Naruto got punch by Sakura then Konohamaru turns to Sakura and says.

" What kind of girlfriend are you your ugly and fat." Then Sakura punches both Konohamaru and Naruto then she leaves but Konohamaru said to Naruto. " Is she even human did you see how wide her forehead is?" Then she turns then fallow them then Naruto runs fast but Konohamaru get a head of him but then he falls he looks up to see a man with silver hair and a girl with pink hair the silver hair guy says. " Hey brat you need something." Then Naruto come and see these new people not Gaara team. ' What going on who are they that not kankuro who is he?'

Then the silver hair guy picks up Konohamaru and start to choke him then the pink hair girl said." Come on Kohaku let him go." But Kohaku chokes him harder the he says." Come on Amaya he not going to find us now." Sakura come to see what going on then Naruto she ask Naruto what happen he told her but then Naruto said."

WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LET HIM GO NOW." Kohaku looks at him and see his head band and says." Your leaf genin your all wimps you know that?" Then he chokes Konohamaru even harder then Konohamaru says." Let me go boss help."

Naruto runs at the guy then jumps up to punch him but then Kohaku looks at him then Naruto got push back then he cough up blood and he fell to the ground Sakura goes to Naruto Then Naruto said." What was that you did not move." Kohaku then looks at Naruto again the he said." Your so weak when weak people try to fight me it get me mad and now this kid I am going kill him." Then Amaya look at him and told him." Fine do it but I am not in this."

Then he went to punch him but then he drop Konohamaru and he hold his hand because a rock hit him a when he look up ( HELL NO IT NOT SASUKE SORRY) a guy with bule hair ( I KNOW HAIR THIS HAIR THAT DEAL WITH IT) then he says." Hey your a long way from home and 'your weak' names Takumi special genin of the Konoha get lost."

Kohaku then get madder and says." Hey you think your so big well come down and lets see how weak you are." Then his chakra can be seen then it turn red Amaya looks at him and says." Hey don't use that do you want to kill him." Takumi then says." Good I need a fight to bad I going win." Then a voice came a cold dark voice said." Kohaku stop now your embarrassment to are village." Every one look to the tree and saw a man with black hair.

Takumi was shocked he never knew he was there." Hey Mondaiji how are you." said a now sweating Kohaku then Mondaiji look at Kohaku." Shut up Kohaku or I will kill you." Kohaku then shut up then Mondaiji said that he was sorry for Kohaku has done the went off the tree and they started to leave but Takumi said." You three are sand ninja so you have come for the exam so I will look forward to fight you." They still went to leave but before they left Mondaiji said." Me too I look forward to fight you too Takumi." With that they left and Takumi turn to Naruto and said." You are Naruto right I look forward to fight you too later." Then Naruto and Sakura left home then Naruto thought.' Who were those I have never seen them before did I change everything no I only beat Sasuke that all.' Naruto then fell asleep for the exam tomorrow.

WELL YOU LIKE IT PRETTY GOOD RIGHT WELL KEEP READING


	6. Takumi vs Sasuke and Naruto

I DON NOT OWN NARUTO OKAY NEVER WILL

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke they are at the grounds for the exam when they go in there they see a large group then hear punch noise and see a guy with a bowl hair cut fall to the floor then a girl with the guy said. "Please let us go we need to be in there."

Then she walks up but the guy punch her then she fell every one started says stuff and one guy said harsh then the guy said. " You call that harsh if you go in there what were doing will be piece of cake."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura walk up the Sasuke says. " Drop the genjutsu now we need to go to the third floor." Many people were saying this is the third floor then the guy. " Well you saw the genjutsu, well try THIS."

He went to kick Sasuke then Sasuke kick too but then was stop by the Lee then Sasuke thought. ' _He stop my kick that some chakra hes got in his arm_ .' (I am skipping)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walk to the exam but then a voice came ." You wait right there." They turn to see Takumi Naruto then says." Hey I know you your that Bakaumi guy right ?"

When Naruto said his name wrong he grow a tick but went away then Sasuke said to Naruto. " You know this guy Naruto ?" " Yea he came wh... " Takumi cut Naruto off when he jump down and said. " My name is **T**akumi and I will fight you Sasuke Uchiha I heard about the great Uchiha clan so I want to see if there truly great like people say they are."

Sasuke then said." You heard of my clan and yet you want to fight, you must be dumber than Naruto." Naruto got way mad even get more madder when he heard Takumi do a soft laugh and said. " He is dumb." Then Naruto got mad but he did a soft laugh then Naruto said." Hey this guy mine I will beat him no sweat." Sasuke look at Naruto and says." Go head Naruto."

Before Takumi could say anything Naruto charge at him with a speed surprising Takumi and Sasuke but Takumi then he went for a punch but Naruto jump then Takumi jump up, Naruto went to kick him but Takumi vanish then Naruto went down to the floor only to be kick in the back but Naruto block his kick then he went to punch him but he spin past his attack and grab Naruto on the back and slams him on the floor HARD.

Then Takumi said to Sasuke . " Now fight me Uchiha. " Sasuke did not says anything he look at Takumi throw Naruto to Sakura then Sasuke then he charge at him then tried to punch him but he dodged it then, vanish to kick Sasuke but he duck then then kick Takumi but he caught the foot then he threw Sasuke but then he was behind him, to kick him Sasuke fell across the room he got up. ' what was that, that speed .' He then smirk the said. " I was waiting to tried this out . "

Then his eyes turn red with to tomos the sharingan Takumi the smile and said. " That all what I expected more from you . " Sasuke then smirked and said. " Hey don't worry I am just warming up. "

Takumi went to punch Sasuke but he duck under the hit then he tried to sweep him off his feet but Takumi jump and Sasuke went to look up but he is not there

. " Is that the power of the Uchiha ." turn but Takumi use two finger on Sasuke neck then he fell down but Takumi kick him Sasuke went across the roo right near Naruto who is awake and scared Naruto thought .' _What I did not see him at all but that not all I fell weaker too but why_ ? '

Takumi walk to Naruto and Sasuke but then he get hit on the side of the face then hit the wall and making a crater then Takumi screams . " FUCK THE HURT LIKE A SON OF A BITCH WHO IS THE ASSHOLE WHO DID THA... fuck hey Tadashi and Daisuke how are my teammates ? "

Tadashi just punch him on the head and said . " YOU BAKA were not suppose to fight till the exam come on were leaving, were sorry for what Takumi did he is asshole . "Takumi was about to yell but they were gone Sasuke then was up and then was mad Naruto said. " Wow Sasuke you got your but kick good you suck . "

Naruto then laugh Sasuke just got madder and close his hand into a fist then Sakura says . " SHUT IT NARUTO BAKA SASUKE-KUN WAS JUST OFF TODAY right Sasuke . " Sasuke then just turn to his two teammates and says . " No Naruto right he did beat me but these exam it just show that even I could get stronger."

Naruto looks at Sasuke and says." Yea Sasuke they can't beat us were the best." Sasuke then smiles and says . " All right lets go Naruto, Sakura were going be come chunin after the exam come on . " They walk to the exam and Sasuke thinks . ' _The chunin exam I will win just wait I beat you Takumi and then beat him.'_


End file.
